Ficlet 08: Red Lipstick
by CloakedHestia
Summary: A Greg and Sara ficlet, not set in any particular time period, and all you need to know is that red lipstick is not just for loose women!


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Just a modest fan and writer.

A/N: A Greg/Sara ficlet. The words cute and silly come to mind. And short, but you could say that about all my ficlets. Not set in any particular time period, written just for cuteness. All you need to know: Bright red lipstick -- it's not just for "loose women".

**Ficlet 08: Red Lipstick**

She walked in, not expecting to see Greg in the lab. He was checking something in a microscope, and his back was turned to her.

"Greg? What are you doing here?" Sara asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh," he turned around to see Sara standing by the doorway, "Wendy called in sick, but it's been rumored she's on a date with some guy she knew from college." 

"Oh," her stomach did a sort of flip flop. He sounded a little upset. 

"Are you disappointed?"  
"Well yeah," Greg exclaimed. 

Her stomach did another flip flop. Not now... why was she behaving this way lately? 

"I get stuck with lab duty!"  
"Oh," she looked relieved, "Is that all?"  
"Well yeah. What did you expect?" Greg looked at her funny.  
"Nothing," Sara mumbled, "check this sample out, will you?" 

"Sure," he grabbed the container from her, "What is it?"  
"It's cherry syrup," she replied sarcastically. She thought it was pretty obvious what it was. 

Apparently Greg didn't get it, so he stuck his nose in and took a whiff. He coughed and almost dropped the sample. "That's not cherry syrup! It's nail polish," he gagged. 

Sara was staring at him in disbelief, "It was sarcasm. I didn't think you'd smell it." 

"I didn't think you'd purposely mislead me," he fired back.  
Sara smiled at him, "I think there's some drops of blood in there. See what you can find."  
Greg grumbled, "It really did look like syrup... that's the reddest shade I've ever seen." 

Sara was suddenly intrigued.  
"You mean in a store or on a girl?" 

Greg looked up and smirked, "Why so curious? Want to know what kind of polish my girls wear?"  
"Not exactly," Sara rolled her eyes.   
"My nana used to tell me red is worn by 'loose' women. I have yet to test that theory."  
"First of all, many girls like a bright red as a change of pace. Second of all, that shade of red isn't as uncommon as you think. I actually have some lipstick that same color." Before he could ask anymore questions, she left.

""""""""

It was nearing the end of shift when she spotted Greg running towards her. 

"What's the rush," she asked him.  
"I got the results of the 'cherry' nail polish."  
"Really," she stared at him as he was trying to catch his breath. "What were the results?" 

"Actually, the blood was inconclusive. I couldn't get anything out of it."  
Sara frowned, "So why were you in such a rush to tell me?"  
"Actually, I've been thinking about what you said. I need proof." 

"Proof?" Sara started walking towards the locker room, Greg not far behind.  
"Yeah. You said you owned a shade of red lipstick just like that nail polish. Do you have it with you?" He gave her a boyish grin. 

"As a matter of fact I do," she stopped in front of her locker and pulled out her handbag. She reached in and held out a shade of lipstick. Greg just stared at it as if it was a foreign object. Sara decided to go the extra mile; she uncapped it, and slowly put the lipstick on. She puckered a few times before checking her self in the mirror. 

"Wow," Greg looked at a loss for words. Sara was smiling at him, pleased at the effect it produced.  
"You look good in it. I never expected you... wow," Greg shook his head, "I wish a girl would've kissed me with those lips."

Sara looked at him, smiling like she knew something he didn't. She leaned in and planted her lips squarely on his. It was for a brief second, but she left her mark. Greg's lips were almost as red as hers. 

"I don't know what that says about your nana's theory, but I do know you'll have some trouble getting that off. It's long lasting," she gave him one final grin, and left him there to contemplate what just happened. 

Greg decided his new favorite color was cherry red, and found himself grinning as he wondering if Sara's lipstick matched her undergarments...

---

_Yeah, I went there! A bit of naughtiness but come on, it's Greg. I hope people liked it, but even if you think it needs improvement don't hesitate to leave your comments in a review._


End file.
